1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the following description relate to a technology of detecting information on materials of an analysis object.
2. Description of the Related Art
For quantitative medical imaging or quantitative imaging using a multi-energy X-ray such as a dual energy X-ray, components of an object of imaging, in other words, an analysis object, should be calculated.
When imaging an analysis object such as, for example, a human body using the multi-energy X-ray, a plurality of materials of the analysis object may be separated based on a combination according to a mixture ratio and a thickness, that is, a quantity, of the plurality of materials. Calibration refers to a process of finding relationships between an X-ray image and the combination based on the mixture ratio and the thickness of the plurality of materials.
To increase the accuracy of calibration with respect to a phantom including a plurality of materials, calibration should be performed with respect to all possible mixture ratios and thicknesses.